


Returning To The Bridge

by This_is_calm_and_its_doctor



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_calm_and_its_doctor/pseuds/This_is_calm_and_its_doctor
Summary: Chihiro finally returns to the bridge after 5 years, and sees Haku again.
Relationships: Chihiro/Haku, Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi & Ogino Chihiro
Kudos: 17





	Returning To The Bridge

It had been five years since Chihiro had left Haku behind at the bathhouse. She had walked by the tunnel everyday since then, hoping to catch a glimpse of Haku inside, in the spirit world. She didn’t dare venture inside more than a few steps, however. Today, however, she did. It had been five years. Haku had slipped a note into her pocket as she left, saying to return in five years. The fifteen year old hesitantly walked down the tunnel, the darkness enveloping her. When she emerged on the other side, it was the same it had been five years ago. The theme park was empty, and the smell of food being cooked wafted through the air. She ignored it. She had come just as the sun was rising so she could ensure she wouldn’t get caught in the spirit world. She made her way to the bridge, glancing around anxiously. She held her breath as she stepped onto the wood, walking slowly to the centre of the bridge.   
“You don’t have to do that,” came a voice from behind her. She let out a soft cry in surprise. She turned around. No one was there. She turned back around, and there he was. His hair was longer than it was five years ago, but otherwise, he looked mostly the same. He had allowed himself to age slightly, so he appeared to be around her age. Maybe a little older. His eyes were the same green they had been all those years ago.   
“Haku,” Chihiro whispered. He smiled warmly, opening his arms. Chihiro didn’t hesitate when she went into them, allowing herself to be wrapped up in Haku’s thin, yet muscular arms. She clutched his shirt, burying her face in his chest. She didn’t want to let go of him. He reached down, slipping a knuckle under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him.   
“You have tears in your eyes,” he said softly, brushing them away.  
“I can’t help it,” she whispered. “I missed you.” He smiled. Chihiro sniffled a little. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.   
“I was watching over you,” he said softly. “I was with you, you just couldn’t see me.” The river spirit brushed some of her hair from her eyes.   
“Why didn’t you show yourself to me?” She asked, feeling upset now.   
“I didn’t want you to try and come back here,” he answered. “Not until you were older.”   
“Will you show yourself to me now that I’m older?” She asked. He nodded.   
“I will,” he answered. “But I can only visit during the day. I’m busy at the bathhouse during the night,” he explained. He looked around. “You should be going,” he said.  
“Why? It’s still morning!” She exclaimed.  
“Time passes differently here. It’s almost evening. You should hurry. I’ll visit you tomorrow, I promise!” He kissed her forehead and gently pushed her to start across the bridge. She obeyed, running across the bridge, through the tunnel, and all the way home.

The next day, she was woken by a sound. She opened her eyes to see a massive silver and teal dragon hovering outside of her window. She bolted up, hurrying to open the window. The dragon flew inside, curling around and around until he became a boy again. Chihiro took his hands in hers again, and, before he could say anything, pressed her lips to his.  
“I didn’t get the chance to do that yesterday,” she whispered. He smiled, cupping her face in his hands, and kissed her again. Chihiro wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. One hand left her cheek, his arm wrapping around her waist.   
“I’m so happy that I got to see you again,” Chihiro whispered.  
“I think about you every day,” Haku replied. “I promise I’ll visit you more often.” The two of them sat down on the bed, still wrapped in each others’ embrace. They stayed like that for a long time, watching the sunrise through Chihiro’s window.  
“I have school soon,” she said finally, reluctantly disentangling herself from Haku’s arms.   
“I’ll be here tomorrow,” Haku promised. “And everyday after, for as long as you want me.”   
“I will never stop wanting you,” Chihiro murmured. She leaned in and kissed him again, before he stood up and walked back to the window. He hopped up on the window sill and smiled. Then he fell backwards off of the sill. Chihiro ran to the window and looked down, expecting to see him landing on the ground. Instead, he had transformed back into a dragon and shot into the air, the gust of air from his movement making Chihiro’s hair blow behind her. She watched as he flew off, disappearing over the horizon. She was left standing there with the memory of his arms around her and his lips on hers, and his promise to return tomorrow.


End file.
